


To Protect Him

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: Superfamily dealing with going out on missions.





	To Protect Him

"We gotta go, Cap." 

Steve turned to the sound of Clint's voice, nodding at the man with a sad sigh. The archer was suited up, weapons attached, ready to go as he hurried toward the jet outside. Tony had been out on a simple mission with Natasha when they sent a distress signal back to the tower. Jarvis had alerted them of their location and situation, and within five minutes Steve was grabbing his shield and hurrying into his uniform.

But with Tony out as well, it meant Peter had to be left with someone other than his parents. The little boy had always loved spending time with his uncle Bruce, but even if it was just for an hour, he hated being separated from his parents. 

"Papa!" Peter cried, clinging to Steve's uniform as he buried himself into his father's chest. "Papa, noooo."

"It's okay little man," Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Me and daddy will be back soon, okay? I promise we will. How about you play blocks with uncle Bruce until we get back? I know he's got some new colouring in pages for you guys, huh? It's gonna be so fun Pete."

"Dun want you to go papa," Peter cried. "Pwees."

"I'll be back before bedtime," Steve assured, holding his son close. "Me and daddy will be here to tuck you in and read your story,"

"Pwees," Peter cried, clutching his father's shirt tight in his little hand.

Steve's heart was breaking. Shattering. He had never felt so low.

"Pete," he sighed. "Papa has to go. Uncle Bruce has such a fun afternoon for you guys, and I know he'd just love to watch your movie with you,"

"I'd love to Peter," Bruce chimed in, trying to coax the boy into his own arms to spare Steve any more heartbreak. "And I've been wanting to making cookies all day. How about we make some later for when daddy and papa get home? Do you want to make them a treat?"

Peter remained silent, mulling over his options. On one hand, he had Uncle Bruce and a never-ending afternoon of fun. But on the other, his parents were going to be away from him. And hours felt like years. 

Steve felt Peter's grip loosen, and he took his chance to lift the boy from his hold on his chest and over to Bruce's waiting arms. Peter's eyes were red and glossy, his lips pulled down into a trembling frown. He looked beyond distraught.

"B'fore bedtime?" Peter asked, his voice soft and uneasy.

"I promise," Steve moved forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much little man,"

Peter rubbed his eyes sadly, laying his head down on Bruce's shoulder as he watched his father straighten himself up and prepare to walk out to a mission. 

Steve would be the first to admit this was all so much easier before Peter came along. Stepping out for a mission was his duty, his reason for breathing, the reason he was chosen to be a super soldier. But all of that came second immediately as soon as Peter was in their life. Nothing mattered more than keeping him safe, keeping him happy and loved. Nothing mattered more than that little boy.

Even as a tiny baby, sleeping peacefully in his crib with someone to watch over him, Steve always found it hard to go to work. Tony felt the same. Especially now that Peter was at an age where he could understand his fathers were gone. When he could see them putting on their suits, preparing for a mission, and he could tell they would be leaving him.

Hours later, when Steve returned home with Tony as he promised, the two stood alone for a moment in their living room before heading to Bruce's floor. Tony planted himself in front of Steve and leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against his husband's chest. Steve snaked his arms around Tony's body, pulling him close and taking a deep breath.

"It's all to keep him safe," Steve reminded.

Tony gave a nod.

"To protect him."

"Always."

* * *

Peter had become very skilled in reading his parent's facial expressions. He was only seven, but he was sure he had witnessed every emotion possible on display from his fathers. Anger, love, worry, exhaustion, frustration. Everything. But the expression Peter hated seeing the most was when Steve and Tony were being called away for a mission.

They would walk into the room, a small sigh escaping their lips and a hunch in their posture, and tell him they needed to go out for a while. They never said where exactly they were going or what they were doing, except that they 'had to go to work' and 'make sure everyone was safe'. 

"Okay," Peter mumbled softly, trying not to be too upset.

But Steve and Tony could always see the hurt in their son's eyes and hear it in his voice. It was hard enough when just one of them had to go, but when they were both called out, it was heartbreaking.

"Aunty Nat is gonna come stay with you, okay?" Tony explained, kneeling down next to his son who was colouring on at the coffee table. 

"I'm sure she'd love to go over to the park and play before dinner," Steve suggested.

Peter looked back down at his colouring pages, nodding. 

"Okay," he mumbled again. "Will you be back for bedtime?"

"We'll try to be," Tony assured. "But if Aunt Nat says you have to go to bed, then you gotta got to bed, kiddo."

"But we're starting my new book tonight," Peter explained. "You said we could start the new one!"

"Hey, you can start the new one buddy, of course you can," Steve explained. "Aunt Nat loves reading with you."

"No! It has to be with daddy and papa, that's how story time goes!" Peter huffed. "You  _both_ gotta be there to start it or you won't know it!"

Tony reached out to his son, cupping his cheek softly. 

"If we're not home before bedtime, I promise you we will read it again for you tomorrow," he assured. "I'm sorry kiddo,"

Peter frowned, pushing away from his father and folding his arms over his chest. Steve tried to reach for the boy as well, but Peter just moved away again, sitting himself down on the couch and burrowing into a pillow.

"Pete, come on," Tony sighed. "You know we have to go to work,"

But they were still met with silence.

Both Steve and Tony hated leaving their son when he was upset, but right now they didn't have the luxury of time to coax him back into conversation. Peter closed himself off, ignoring his parents attempts to soothe him, and waited for them to leave. 

When Natasha sat down next to him when Steve and Tony had left, the little boy allowed her to peak under the pillow and look into his watery eyes.

"How many times do they leave, Pete?" she asked, rubbing his back softly. "And how many times do they come back, huh? Every time."

"But I don't like it when they go," he admit, sniffling.

"They don't like it either," she shook her head. "But you know they do it to keep everyone safe, don't you?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"And they're really good at their job, aren't they?"

"They the best," Peter grinned.

Soon enough, Peter was out from underneath his pillows and feeling sorry for being mean to his parents. Natasha had a way of making Peter see things clearly without either of them becoming frustrated, and even though he was still rather upset about his parents not being home, they still made their way over to the park to play before sundown.

That night, Peter woke up groggily in his bed, realising his fathers hadn't made it home in time for their story. To be fair, Peter was too tuckered out to actually listen to one. Natasha had him fed and bathed within an hour of them returning from the park, and Peter had been out like a light.

"Jarvis?" he whispered to the room. "Are papa and daddy home?"

"They are, Master Peter." 

Peter felt a sudden rush of excitement and slid himself out of his bed, padding his way into the hall and hurrying down to his parent's bedroom. He still wasn't a big fan of the dark, so speed was important. When he made it, he pushed their door open slowly, feeling instantly relieved when he saw the light blue of Tony's reactor illuminating the room. 

He tried to be quiet, but his papa always heard everything. Especially since Peter was a baby. He would wake at the smallest of noises.

"Pete?" he whispered, sitting up.

"Papa," Peter whispered back, hurrying over to his side of the bed. 

"What's up, baby? Bad dream?"

"Nuh uh," the little boy shook his head, climbing up into Steve's arms. "Missed you and daddy,"

Steve's heart almost burst right there and then.

"We missed you too little man," he sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"M'sorry I was mean," Peter admit.

"It's okay," Steve assured. "Just as long as you know we love you more than anything, okay?"

"Uh huh," the boy nodded. "Love you too."

They both remained silent as Tony rolled over, blinking and rubbing his tired eyes to focus on the two beside him.

"Pete?" he asked tiredly. "You okay buddy?"

"Daddy hug?" Peter asked softly, feeling sleep creeping back up on him.

"You can always have a daddy hug," Tony grinned, opening his arms for his son to crawl into.

Steve couldn't wipe the adoring smile off his lips as Peter moved into Tony's embrace, snuggling up to him comfortably as Tony ran his hand up and down his back softly. It was moments like this that really reminded Steve of why he was here. 

It wasn't to be Captain America, it wasn't to defend the world against any threats, it wasn't to be the super soldier he was made. It was for Peter. 

It was all for Peter. 

* * *

**_Hey guys, I'm welcoming any prompts/requests for future chapters. These are all one-shot chapters that do not follow a timeline, therefore can range from newborn Peter to baby Peter to teen Peter. Just leave the prompts either in the comments or message them in. All welcome. xx_ **


End file.
